Gillian Darmody in Season 1
Gillian Darmody is a major character in the first season. This article details their actions in each episode of the season. Boardwalk Empire Gillian's son Jimmy Darmody is involved in the Hammonton hijacking, making thousands of dollars stealing a shipment of whiskey intended for New York crime boss Arnold Rothstein. Gillian does not know of his role in the crime. The Ivory Tower Jimmy watches Gillian's burlesque show at the Beaux-Arts Cafe. The dancers are supposed to be the sirens from the odyssey. The director is annoyed when the sound for the crashing of waves is not forthcoming and calls for a break. Jimmy waits for one of the dancers backstage. She jumps into his arms and kisses him. She continues to kiss him and admonishes him for not writing. She asks him when he got home and he admits that he has been back for a month. Jimmy asks her to put on clothes and then gives her a gift – the necklace he was admiring in the window. She is moved by the gift and shows it to her colleagues. She tells them it is similar to a necklace that she was given by Jimmy’s father. Jimmy says he has no father but tells the other dancers that she sold the original necklace to avoid losing their home when she was raising him and that he promised to replace it. She says she is speechless just to have Jimmy back. Later Jimmy sneaks into the theatre and steals the necklace back. He bought it with money from the hijacking and is under pressure to pay Nucky a greater cut than he expected. Broadway Limited Gillian visits boardwalk fortune teller Lady Jean. Her fortune begins with a dark and dangerous man but is interrupted by Nucky’s arrival. Nucky is impatient and Gillian asks Lady Jean for a few minutes of privacy. Nucky complains that Gillian could have come to him; she explains that she did not want to see Jimmy. Nucky asks what he can do for her and she tells him he needs to honour their agreement. Nucky claims Jimmy is fine and Gillian refutes the assertion, citing his theft of the necklace he gave her and rumours she has heard. Nucky calls Jimmy’s problems a rough patch and says that the war must have been difficult for him. Gillian remarks that Jimmy should have stayed in college and Nucky reminds her that Jimmy ignored his advice to do so. Nucky asks if he should have forced Jimmy to stay and Gillian tells him she thought he was capable of anything. Nucky says he is not God and she replies “Now you tell me.” Gillian leaves the shop. Jimmy is later identified as one of the perpetrators in the hijacking and Nucky orders him to leave town to avoid arrest. Anastasia Gillian visits her grandson Tommy at Angela's apartment. Angela notes that Gillian has told Tommy to use her first name and says that most women are proud to be called grandma. Gillian explains that she doesn’t think she should be referred to as a grandmother while she is still fertile herself. Angela leaves, promising that she will not be out long. Gillian begins repairing Tommy’s toy truck. She notes that the quality of merchandise is dropping and recalls a toy train Jimmy had as a boy. She tells Tommy that it was a present from an admirer she had in the dried foods business. She fixes the broken wheel and asks Tommy for a thank you and then a kiss. She tells Tommy he will break hearts when he grows up. She puts the kettle on to boil and then answers a knock on the door. It is Lucky Luciano claiming he is a friend looking for “James”. Luciano is an enforcer of Arnold Rothstein with a strong New York accent. She confirms that she is Mrs Darmody (perhaps a generation older than he meant) and realises he is not a friend because he did not say Jimmy. Luciano admits that he is from New York but refuses to give his name. Gillian says that Jimmy is not there and when Luciano presses her she suggests that he should check his ass. He says she has a “fresh mouth for a broad”, she guesses that his next line will be a reference to needing to smack her in it, asks if girls are going for his act and then shuts the door in his face. She listens to his departing footsteps from behind the door. Luciano waits outside Angela’s building in his car. He watches Gillian leaving and follows her on foot. At the Cafe Beaux-Arts Luciano watches Gillian perform in a burlesque show. She pauses when she spots him in the audience. She is playing Aurelia, mother of Julius Caesar, and pretending to be bathed by the other performers who are portraying her slaves. Luciano waits outside the stage door of the Cafe Beaux-Arts. Gillian surprises him by coming from the other direction. She asks if he is waiting for her, then asks what he wants and says she knows that he has been following her. Luciano says she knows what he wants and she disagrees, claiming that she only knows what she wants. She reaches for his crotch and kisses him before telling him to wait after her last show. Nights in Ballygran At her apartment Angela steps over her sleeping son, Tommy. She is annoyed, telling his Gillian that she should have asked her before giving him whiskey in milk. Gillian believes it is the best thing for an overexcited young boy. She talks about raising Jimmy with help from other showgirls. She shows Angela a magazine and asks if she thinks the cover girl is attractive. Angela says she has little time for movies as she puts on her coat. Gillian says she should go to the cinema tonight and Angela describes her plans for a stroll on the boardwalk with a friend. Gillian worries about the St. Patrick’s Day revelers and Angela promises to take care. Gillian says that Angela could be free if she wanted and goes on to explain that she could take custody of, and raise, Tommy. Angela is offended that Gillian believes she would consider the suggestion and Gillian says she assumed she would be open to the arrangement as a bohemian. Gillian relents and Angela reluctantly leaves her with Tommy. Family Limitation Lucky Luciano and Gillian have vigorous sex in a hotel room. Afterwards they share a cigarette. He asks her to call in sick to work and she marvels at his energy. He confesses that she has been the first partner in years to relieve his impotence since recovering from an illness. They kiss and the phone rings. Luciano answers and asks if he can call back after a brief discussion. Luciano stares at Gillian and she smiles back as she puts on stockings. Hold Me in Paradise Gillian lets herself into Angela's apartment and tells Angela that her grocery bill is overdue. Angela wonders how much she owes and Gillian says that it amounts to almost 11 dollars. Angela asks if Gillian checked the post and Gillian says that she has also asked the postman but there is nothing for Angela. Gillian suggests that it is time for Angela to get a job. Angela notes that her friend Mary Dittrich said the same thing. Gillian asks if Angela has considered door to door selling for Little Dot and Angela admits that she is unfamiliar with the company. Gillian elucidates that they make perfume and Angela rejects the idea as not for her. Gillian says that bohemian types like Angela don’t wear perfume. Angela says that she has worn perfume but meant the job was not for her. Angela tells Gillian that a Greenwich Village art dealer has agreed to look at her work and that Mary thinks she has a good chance. Gillian is unconvinced and suggests a stenography course. Jimmy calls Gillian while she is working at the Cafe Beaux-Arts. She says that she is surprised to hear from him. He tells her that he has seen Nucky Thompson and she assumes that he has heard about Eli Thompson being shot. She bemoans the state of the world and then notes that he sounds lonely. He says that he was thinking of her and she asks if he has been eating. She asks him to come home and he asks for information about Lucky Luciano. She wonders where to start. Belle Femme With Jimmy back in town Gillian calls him to say that she has a date with Luciano. Later, she lies next to Luciano in the bed in her apartment. She hears his stomach growling and wonders if he is hungry. He says that he would not mind eating her for lunch. She reaches between his leg and suggests that she could be dessert. She kisses him before moving to the edge of the bed to put on a robe. He asks for coffee and she says she can manage that. He lights a cigarette and then lifts the covers before leaning back, satisfied with what he saw. He lies with his eyes closed. Jimmy enters the bedroom and throws a cup of steaming coffee over Luciano. He screams in pain and sits up. Jimmy says that he wasn’t sure if Luciano took cream. Luciano reaches for his gun and Gillian tells him that it is not there. He swears at her and Jimmy warns him to watch his mouth around Gillian because she is his mother, aiming a handgun at Luciano. Luciano apologises and Jimmy says that he has heard a lot about him. Gillian adds that they are very close, leaning in to Jimmy. Jimmy says that they have a mutual friend in Chicago, Al Capone, and that Capone asked him to say hello. Luciano says that he is no friend and Jimmy says that Capone actually told him to kill Luciano. Luciano negotiates saying he would consider it a great favour if Jimmy did not. Jimmy orders him to get dressed, saying they are taking a ride to somewhere Luciano won’t be find. On their way out of the building they are stopped by Prohibition Agents and Jimmy is arrested for his part in the Hammonton hijacking. See also *Gillian Darmody Season 2 *Gillian Darmody Season 3 *Season 1 References Season 1 Category:Season 1 Character Breakdowns